


Reckless

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier
Genre: Bottom Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes Is So Done, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sam Wilson is a little shit, Sam does reckless shit and raises Bucky's blood pressure, Top Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Started off innocent enough, this give-and-take with their relationship, but grew into something else with each passing moment the pair shared. There was always playful banter between them. They always engaged in good-natured ribbing. Sam was always a little shit and Bucky was always on the verge of being so done. It was their thing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 124





	Reckless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Anon Ask on Tumblr: Sian, did you know it's canon that every time Sam 'Captain America' Wilson does something reckless out in the field, Bucky tie Sam down on their bed and fuck him hard as a payback for all the trouble!?

Started off innocent enough, this give-and -take with their relationship, but grew into something else with each passing moment the pair shared. There was always playful banter between them. They always engaged in good-natured ribbing. Sam was always a little shit and Bucky was always on the verge of being so done. It was their thing.

The first time anything had happened between them, they were working covert cases for Sharon Carter. Bucky said they could afford to lay low; Sam couldn't wait to get back in the action. They made a compromise: Nothing too dangerous or high profile, and they'd do it.

"You're a stubborn, reckless asshole," Bucky found himself saying to Sam outside of some dive bar in a town they were stuck in until their assignment was over.

"Why do you care if it gets the job done?" Sam replied, standing in front of Barnes, holding his gaze in the dim light.

"Job? It's a game of darts, Wilson. And you're in there stirrin' up shit with a guy three times bigger than you?"

"To throw him off his game," said Sam as if it was obvious.

"He's about to throw you through a wall," said Bucky, even though he wouldn't let that happen. No one puts their filthy fuckin' hands on Sam and gets away with it. Not if Bucky can help it.

Sam raised and an eyebrow and said, "He can try."

"I'm leaving," Bucky huffed, done with Sam's antics; hoping Sam would follow him. "You can stay here and continue this dick measuring contest or come with me. I'll pull the car around in two minutes."

To Bucky's utter relief, Sam was waiting for him under the streetlight when he pulled up out front of the bar. He looked so pretty under the harsh light and Bucky felt a tugging in his chest.

There was a thick tension in the air as the pair drove to their hideaway on the outskirts of town. Bucky tried to focus on the road, but his skin felt hot from where Sam was staring.

"You're pissed off at me," said Sam.

"What?"

"You're pissed at me 'cause of what happened at the bar."

"No."

Sam laughed and it annoyed Bucky even more.

"You were worried."

Barnes sighed.

"You can handle yourself," said Bucky, neither confirming nor denying that he was concerned, even though he was.

"Mmm," said Sam, as he placed his hand to Bucky's thigh, causing the other man to grip the steering wheel tighter. "Much rather have you handle me."

When Sam's hand found its way to Bucky's growing arousal, he pulled the car sharply off of the road and stared at Sam, who was presently rubbing him through his jeans.

"What the fuck are you doin', Wilson?"

"You've been eyeing me all night, Barnes."

"Someone has to watch your - shit, Sam," he breathed, as Sam unzipped him and slid his hands into his jeans. "Your six. Someone has to watch your six. Fuck."

"You were watching my ass," Sam teased as he undid Bucky's belt, pulled his jeans down a little, and took his cock out. He strummed him there in the car until they were both impossible hard. Barnes thought he was going to ascend as Sam thumbed at his slit, now wet with precome.

"Wait," said Bucky, his voice deep from desire. "I always thought I'd get to at least kiss you before we rubbed our dicks together."

"Well, shut the hell up and kiss me, then," said Sam, before Bucky captured his lips with his own. Their kiss was hot and wet and somewhat sweet. There was a sting to it that settled deep down inside of both of them as Sam continued to stroke the other man's length through it.

Sam Wilson was a little shit. No two ways about it. But when he was sitting in Bucky Barnes' lap, frantically rubbing the dripping tips of their cocks together, and coming all over Bucky's chest as Bucky came on his, the older man forgave him for getting him riled up. Fuck, did he forgive him.

"You're really gonna go out there on your own?"

"Well, yeah," Sam replied, as he gathered up what he needed. "You're not gonna come with me since you'll be busy keeping an eye on the target."

"Which is the job, Sam."

"There's room to improvise."

Bucky rolled his eyes. He was losing this battle of wills. He stepped closer to Sam and reached up to stroke his face.

"Sammy," he whispered, and it did something to Sam's chest.

"I'll be gone an hour or two, tops."

"Please."

Sam let out a sigh. When Bucky softened his eyes like that, it was hard to say no to him. He knew what he did to Sam. Bucky was playing dirty. Sam could play dirtier.

He placed his hands to Bucky's chest kissed him chastely, and said, "Okay."

Then, he kissed Bucky more fervently. Working his way down his neck and clavicle, until he was kneeling before Bucky and licking a wet, noisy strip up the underside of his dick. He sucked Bucky off so good he had him knocked on his ass and snoring not even an hour later. That's when Sam took off to follow his dangerous lead.

Bucky was fuming by the time Sam returned. He could hear him approaching the room before he even got the key in the door. When Sam entered, Bucky had slammed the door and pinned Sam to it.

"You reckless, stubborn, asshole," he said low and close to Sam's face. His breath felt warm on Sam's lips.

"Hey, honey. I'm home," Sam teased.

"Don't fuckin' start this with me," Bucky warned, his steely eyes boring into Sam's warm ones. "You crept off when I was sleeping?"

Sam's gaze fell on Bucky's lips as he licked his own. Bucky noticed. He fucking noticed and it registered somewhere deep down near his dick.

Sam reached up and placed both hands to Bucky's chest and noticed he was breathing quite heavily. He was pissed. Yet, there was something incendiary behind his eyes and Sam recognized the look: Bucky was hot for it; he was hot for Sam.

"You were out cold," said Sam. "Didn't wanna wake you."

Bucky took both of Sam's hands and pinned them above his head as he pressed himself flush against Sam.

"What am I gonna do with you?" asked Bucky, close to Sam's ear. The young man felt a shiver snake through his body.

"Whatever you want, baby."

"Shhh," said Bucky, trying to steady his own breathing. He was pissed off, concerned, and aroused at the same time. Sam was working all of his nerves. If anything had happened to Sam, he didn't know what he'd do. Didn't wanna think about it.

"Buck."

"Shhh," Bucky repeated, placing his vibranium finger to Sam's stupidly perfect lips. "What am I gonna do with you, Wilson? Tie you up while I sleep? You're such a little shit, you know that?"

Sam slipped his tongue out and licked Bucky's finger before sucking it into his mouth. Bucky closed his eyes as his resolve shattered. In the blink of an eye, he lifted Sam up so that his legs were around his waist, pressed his back to the door, and captured his mouth. They kissed and kissed and kissed until they both needed to breathe once more.

Then, Bucky carried him easily to the bed, their lips still locked as Sam threaded his fingers through Bucky's short tresses.

Barnes threw Wilson down onto the bed and stripped him down to his underwear. Bucky stood back, removed his own shirt, and took his own cock out as he stared down at his lover. Sam had the audacity to lie back, smile sweetly at him, and let out a giggle. He was fucking infuriating and adorable and sexy. Bucky wanted him more than he wanted anyone or anything in his whole entire life.

"What're you waiting for, Big Guy?" asked Sam as he looked up at Bucky through his pretty lashes.

"Roll over and get on your knees," was all Bucky said, and Sam did as he was told for once. He arched his back and presented his ass to Bucky, while glancing back at the other man as he found lube in the front pocket of Sam's duffel bag. He stepped forward, tossed the bottle on the bed, and then ran his hand over Sam's perfectly round ass. He gave him a quick smack before ripping Sam's underwear from him in one swift movement.

"Jesus, Barnes. You got money for more briefs? Ruining my shit like that --"

Sam stopped his complaint when Bucky slapped his ass and said, "Hands behind your back. Now."

Barnes' tone sent a wave of pleasure through Wilson's core. He found himself grow hard and compliant at once as he offered his wrists to Bucky. The other man used Sam's torn underwear to bind his wrists together.

"This okay, Pretty Boy?" Bucky asked, as he picked up the bottle and coated his fingers with lube.

"Fuck yes," said Sam, his voice shaky with anticipation.

Bucky got Sam's hole nice and wet. He then got his own cock slick before rubbing his crown against Sam's pretty rim, inching himself inside slowly, and saying, "Good."


End file.
